


今天直播up主现充了吗？【9】

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 为了防止查水表，只好全程走外链了，毕竟我怂的很。九疯的关系发展就像坐了云霄飞车一样(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻大概是我想他们快点亲亲了！所以又拉进度条了！





	今天直播up主现充了吗？【9】

【9】

浴室的热水依照主人的意愿落下，冲刷着花洒下的完美身体，将湿透的额发捋上头顶，Origin将花洒关掉。

Otonal此刻正坐在床上，交叠的双腿明晃晃的与身下的深色床单形成鲜明对比，听到开门声，勾了勾嘴角，看着Origin赤裸着上半身出来一边擦着头发，将手里的书放下，拍了拍身旁的位置，“源，过来帮你吹头发。”

温暖柔和的暖风从吹风筒里吹在发丝上，指尖也染上暖风的温度在发丝间穿梭，“疯宝今晚回来心情很好的样子呢，和早上那一副要去受刑的紧张感完全不一样了。”

“嗯……”Origin抬手示意Otonal关吹风筒，听到风声停止，转过身揽过那盈盈一握的纤腰，手指轻轻的在腰间轻弹，“疯宝应该和那个臭小子说了那段故事，稍稍对这个臭小子有了一点点改观，当然，就这么一点。”另一只手比划了一下，成功逗笑了被揽住的人。

将那调皮比划的手包住，Otonal摩挲着那只手上的纹路，“真是不坦诚，不过现在回想起来，你真的很勇敢。”俯低头，唇轻触那挺翘的鼻尖，“我到现在回想起来都心有余悸。”指尖轻撩开那干燥后就自然垂在额前的头发，在靠近右太阳穴大约两三厘米的地方，有一条大约2、3厘米已经淡化很多的白线，现在摸上去依旧能够感受到些许的凸起。

抓住那抚慰着伤痕的指尖，放在唇边吻了吻，Origin低垂着眉眼，“一切都过去了，都过去了……”

真的能过去吗？也许吧，如果不是那天临时需要回家拿些东西，他可能救不了被父母所强迫的crazy，当时crazy那撕心裂肺的求救声几乎刺破耳膜，可父母却无动于衷甚至阻止自己去制止，他还记得自己是如何拼命才踹开那扇被锁死的房门；还记得自己人生的第一次动手居然能够带上那么重的杀心，如果不是尚存一丝理智的crazy喊住了自己，恐怕那个ALPHA早就被打死了吧？手上，身上粘的到底是谁的血更多，自己根本没在意。

【这个地方已经不能称之为“家”了！】本能驱使着自己做出选择，将同样受了伤失去行动能力的crazy背在背上，踉踉跄跄地下楼时果不其然的看到双亲，母亲嘴里发出的惊呼与父亲那错愕的眼神让当时的自己做了什么反应呢？记不清了，逃跑的路上自己是如何安抚着哭泣并道歉弟弟的呢？好像只是喃喃着【再坚持一会儿，就快没事了，就快没事了。】再之后的记忆就是自己摁响秋秋家的门铃时，在门开的瞬间，早就透支的身体一瞬间就跪在地上，失去意识前，太逊了，让恋人看见自己这么狼狈的一面……

再醒来，想要利落起身才发现自己全身的骨头像是被打断再重组般的疼着，……疯宝有秋秋陪着就不用太担心了，不过面对准岳父岳母的询问，我也只能说95%，剩下的5%是出于私心，没有将父母作为主被告告上法庭，只以【监护不当】这个罪名状告，因为还没有参加工作没有合理的收入，crazy的监护权暂时没能划到自己名下，但很快了，只要再半年，自己就能拿到毕业证，加上实习期一到，正式签约后就有了合理收入，疯宝就可以离开那个地方和自己生活了。

“源……”恋人的声音将陷入回忆的Origin拉回现实，眸子里写满了对自己的担忧，轻蹭着握着的指尖，轻吻同时落下，沿着指尖一直到掌心，上挑视线与Otonal的视线相对，

“比起回忆过去，我现在更想拥有当下。”

顺着Origin压下来的身体，Otonal顺势也就躺下，让对方能够居高临下的俯视自己，彼此的信息素交缠在一起，一如他们现在正在追逐着对方的唇舌，早已熟稔的身体记忆很快就做出回应，温度稍稍有些上升。

“我好想你……”Origin的拇指轻轻擦过那被仔细问候过的唇，鼻尖相触，蹭了蹭，另一只手则摩挲着那包裹着身体的布料，“之前我还在纳闷居然主动帮我准备睡衣是哪般，原来是打着这么个小算盘。”

“那这个小算盘……”Otonal的指尖顺着那精致的颈侧一点点轻刮一直到腰间的睡裤边缘，带着轻喘的声音同这轻柔的动作般撩拨着，“源不喜欢吗？”

“只要是你。”摸上那裸露在外的白皙大腿，慢慢下移，捞住膝窝轻轻抬起，让滑腻的肌肤擦过手臂，从膝盖开始亲吻。

“嗯……”Otonal的手指穿过那柔软的发丝轻轻攥在指尖，那湿润的亲吻在大腿内侧流连，Origin呼出的气息熏染着肌肤，弓起身子主动去寻找爱人的唇。

“啊嗯……”熟悉的触感覆在柱体上下抚弄让Otonal轻哼出声，将吻落在耳廓，轻含住耳垂，听到Origin的呼吸渐渐重起来，顺着耳垂慢慢吻到颈侧，轻咬一口那滚动的喉结，“源……”

唇舌再次交缠在一起，干脆的承认自己内心的欲望，浓重的信息素狠狠交缠在一起，一如他们正在交缠的身体。

“秋…”将那本就宽大的睡衣解开两三颗扣子，轻吮那修长的脖颈，精致的锁骨，圆润的肩头让属于自己的印记留在上面，手指在恋人沉浸于爱抚中时小心的探入那已然湿滑一片的臀缝，找到那正欲求不满的小穴，探入就被紧紧包裹的触感让人的理智受到极大的挑战。

“嗯……可以了…”Otonal夹了夹环在Origin腰间的腿，“……进，进来……嗯…”

“嗯啊……”被填满的触感让Otonal再也忍不住身体里那按捺不住的快感，张嘴就咬上Origin的肩膀，但很快又松开，伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔舐过那被咬出牙印的肌肤，丝毫不知道此刻自己的样子落在恋人的眼里是何等的无辜又诱惑。

那不断挺动的快感顺着脊椎一路攀升上脑子，Otonal呻吟着，久违的亲昵让大脑放弃思考，将矜持抛出大脑，只想好好的抵死缠绵。

“唔嗯…秋，你知不知道在做什么？”Origin摁住身下那不断主动迎合自己节奏而扭动的腰身，硕大的柱身将那被不断摩擦而染上玫红的穴肉带出又顶撞进去，同时还不忘照顾那熟悉的敏感点，听着Otonal那放肆，不加掩饰的呻吟和那被欲望浸润彻底却直视自己的眸子。

“啊哈……”Otonal伸出一只手与Origin摁在自己腰间的一只手十指相扣在一起，“嗯…我想…我…要你……啊哈！别再变、变大了啊…啊！……呜！”

那不断进出的柱体居然还坏心眼的厮磨着敏感点，那一下下若有似无并非全中的厮磨最是折磨人，“源…啊哈…别捉弄我了！”

“没有哦…”俯下身去亲吻那滑落而下的眼泪，身体前倾的姿势让结合更加深入，让Otonal又发出诱人的喘息，亲吻一路向下直到啄吻着那红润的唇，勾缠出那柔软无力的小舌吮吻轻咬，上面多温柔，下面的掠夺就有多凶狠，“而是深爱着你哦……”

Crazy洗漱好下楼时发现餐桌上已经摆好了早餐，嗅着从厨房飘散出来的香味，放轻脚步，双手扒在门边探出半个身子往厨房里看。

好嘛，“考拉”与他的“桉树”模式，crazy默默撇了撇嘴表示内心的麻木，同时努力忽视内心深处那一闪而过的念头。

“nini，秋秋，早安呀。”

“啊，疯宝你起来啦，昨晚睡得还好吗？”

“嗯嗯，当然～哇！秋秋你超棒！居然有欧姆蛋可以吃，我要拍一张发twi。”crazy在看到Otonal手上端起的最后一样早餐时就发出欢呼并自动忽略了来自Origin说的内容跑去楼上拿了手机下来，先来了一波【社交圈先吃】。

拍好照，crazy自然就不客气的手机放一边，拿起叉子，说着“我开动啦。”

“唔嗯——超好吃的！”

“一会儿记得带便当哦，给你准备好了，浅紫色袋子那个。”

“秋秋赛高，nini你也快点努力努力提升厨艺吧，偶尔也该你慰劳一下秋秋才是。”

“……他就算了吧。”Otonal斜睨了一眼正端着咖啡试图掩饰自己的Origin，“你哥一个人进厨房是什么样子你又不是不知道，虽然也能吃，但厨房的善后处理可有够受的。”

“……啊哈哈……”感受到Origin时不时望过来的无奈目光，crazy回想了一下，点了点头，表示认同Otonal的说法，“确实……”

“对了，一会儿我送疯宝你去学校吧，怎么样？”

“啊？不用不用，我坐地铁去就好了。”crazy赶紧摆手拒绝，我才不想再坐第二次秋秋你开的车了，也不知道是不是这些年都是nini负责接送给惯的，秋秋的驾照仿佛是个假的，记路？不存在的；急停急走？正常发挥啦；死火？更是不可抗力啦！所以那天去学校真是一波三折，回想起来还心有余悸。

“诶？不用送来得及吗？我记得要转乘一次呢。”Otonal歪了歪头，显然有些不确定。

【让你送才是真的会迟到，还附带bebuff效果！此时不溜更待何时？】给Origin递了个眼神，忙不迭的背起书包打算出门。“现在出门就来得及，我吃饱啦。”

“诶诶，便当，便当。”

“哦哦，差点，那晚上见啦，nini，秋秋，我出门啦。”

送走crazy，正惬意享受咖啡的Origin万万没想到他的灾难才刚开始。

“源…”坐回座位，Otonal双手撑在下巴，目光时不时偷瞄一旁的Origin一眼，眼里的狡黠似乎在谋算着什么。

“嗯？”

“今天换我送你去上班吧。”

“怎么这么突然？”

“反正今天我也要去你那边去谈签约的事，让他们看到主编大人居然有司机接送不是很有面子？”Otonal漫不经心地玩着左手无名指上那和Origin手上同款的铂金戒指，“正好我也可以炫耀一下，帅气的Origin主编已经名草有主了，别一天到晚碰瓷。”

“噗。哈哈哈哈哈…”显然被Otonal那有些酸不溜秋的柔软调调和有些不满的表情给取悦了，抬手揽过正散发着醋意的爱人轻啄一口，“什么嘛，居然还对上次我衣服上被蹭到口红这件事耿耿于怀呀？”

“哼，作为一个有夫之夫你说呢？”拍掉Origin的“大猪蹄子”，Otonal双手抱臂，一脸坚定的开口，“这事今天没商量，今天我就要送你去上班不可。”

“好好好，喏，钥匙给你，我今天就好好享受一下我家秋送我上班的待遇了。”

————————————————————————————

地铁站这边——

Crazy轻车熟路的在刷卡之后进入站台又很幸运的找到座位，耳机里播放着自己最喜欢的歌曲，没忍住自拍的冲动，比着小树杈在眼前，将社交动态成功更新。

【香蕉子:今晚直播《恋曲星空》会有小可爱们来围观吗？【自拍.jpg】】

不到半分钟，这条动态下就聚集了不少评论。

【大白鹅:吓？这么早就出门了吗？有没有好好休息呀？】

【羊羹什么时候吃才美味:哇！香蕉sama，好久不见十分想念啊！】

【小王子回复大白鹅:我现在和你一个想法（我怕不是在梦中.jpg）】

【喜爱小王子和他家叶子:王子sama！】

【创口贴:居然要发起挑战了吗？@小王子@面具@小叶子@大白鹅 我们来开赌吧。】

【香蕉子回复小王子:@大白鹅，我怎么就不能早出门了？@创口贴，2333333什么鬼！公然聚众…啊！不管，我坐庄，输了的话，你们之前压的赌注就都归我了。】

后续还没来得及看，急着下车的crazy将手机锁屏揣进兜里，跟随着人群下了车，在成功换上另一趟地铁，靠在另一侧开关门，刚拿出手机，一通电话就打了进来。

“早呀，HL。”crazy抬眼望着地铁内部显示的站名，视线落在前方一个站名，心情就觉得好。

“早，crazy，你今天课多吗？”今天没有联合上课的安排，能不能见到crazy就充满了未知性，而且就算见到恐怕也是有某位护弟狂魔在吧？一想到那位长辈，HL长长地叹了口气。

“今天都是专业课，除了午休时间，基本都在画室了，不过～”上挑的尾音让HL有些期待，“我下午4点半就放学了，nini那会儿还没下班，所以我是自行回家哦。”

话音刚落，彼此的电话里都传来了相同的到站广播。

随着地铁门的打开，两个人都有些错愕的样子居然映入眼帘，短暂的惊讶后彼此相视一笑，眼里满满的都是见到对方的喜悦。

“没想到你会这么早出门，”crazy取下耳机在手里用绞线器缠好收进背包里，“改课表了？”

“没有，只是最近开始备战比赛了，所以需要多练习一下就提早出门了。”

“比赛？在哪比赛？公开吗？需要买票吗？”这一连珠炮般地提问加上crazy那kira kira的眼神，显得特别的可爱。

“预选赛谁都能去看不用票的，就在刚才经过的丰岛区那里的音乐厅举办，时间是这个月的21号到22号，早上9点半开始，中午12点半结束，下午是休整时间。”

“21啊，”crazy点开手机上的日程表确认自己的行程突然发现那天的日程——【医院复诊】，“啊…”

crazy那一声“啊”让HL有些疑惑，随后那一脸纠结的小表情也让自己意识到对方那天大概来不了。“要是有安排来不了也没关系，不用那么纠结的，决赛的时候来看也行呀。”

“啊，也不是完全去不了啦，就是……可能会迟到一些。”crazy犹豫着，“我那天确实有不能推的重要的事……可是如果顺利的话，一两个小时就可以赶到，只是，只是我到了的话也进不去或者已经结束了吧？”

“没关系呀。”crazy的焦躁落在HL眼里，让人无法不去安抚，擅作主张的将躁动的人揽进怀里，轻轻拍抚后背，“如果那天你实在来不了也不用勉强，你的心意我已经接收到了哦。”

“……”熟悉的迷迭香气息再次包围着自己，抚慰着躁动的情绪，crazy虽然觉得大庭广众之下有点不好意思，视线瞄了瞄周围，零散的人群并没有关注自己这边以后，悄悄地抬手揪住了HL腰侧的外套边缘，将自己放松下来。“那……我保证22号一定会去的哦！”

“嗯，只要不打乱你的节奏。”

————————————————————————————


End file.
